


Escondidas

by LizzaRade



Series: Historias Familiares [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, MewMew, PsychicCloneShipping, collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade





	Escondidas

—Mewtwo, ¿has visto a Erik?  
  
El pokémon, que en ese momento estaba leyendo un libro, volteó la mirada para ver a su pareja. Ella se veía como si hubiese recorrido todo el Monte Quena para buscar a su cría.  
  
Con Erik se dieron cuenta de que los felinos bebés en general son bastante inquietos. Era difícil que estuviera más de cinco minutos en un solo lugar, más aún cuando empezó a dar sus primeros vuelos, aunque sólo estuviera a unos centímetros sobre el suelo.  
  
—No le he visto, ¿jugando a las escondidas?  
  
—Ese niño es bueno escondiéndose —respondió ella.  
  
Escondidas. Un juego común en los niños donde hay dos tipos de jugadores: los cazadores y las presas; el cazador es quien busca mientras la presa debe esconderse. ¡Si la presa es encontrada pierde! Mizu, alguien a quien le gusta competir, se toma muy en serio un juego como este, logrando esconderse en los lugares más inhóspitos del monte para ganar.  
  
Erik había heredado ese espíritu competitivo, así que para él encontrar a su madre era un reto que siempre era bienvenido.  
  
—No creo que haya ido tan lejos, recuerda que tengo el campo activado y me habría dado cuenta.  
  
Mewtwo como medida de precaución había creado una especie de pared psíquica para evitar que su hijo fuera por sitios peligrosos o que estuvieran habitados por muchos humanos. Eran lugares que prefería mostrárselos cuando ya creciera. Además así protegía también a su pareja.  
  
—Creo que iré a buscarlo al lago subterráneo.  
  
—Buena suerte.  
  
«De seguro ella no pudo sospechar nada; buscar a Erik podría ser una tarea titánica, era igual a su madre, después de todo. Convencerla de que no estaba aquí es sólo el inicio, en las escondidas no puedes usar tus poderes psíquicos para localizar a tu presa o leer la mente de los que son ajenos al juego, eso te hace perder automáticamente y Mizu lo sabe.  
  
Por eso ella no puede saber que Erik... ¡está justo debajo de mi capa!»  
  
Mewtwo sintió un leve cosquilleo, su hijo ya se mostraba impaciente por salir y encontrar otro escondite.  
  
—¿Aunque no te molesta que revise aquí antes?  
  
«¡Maldición!», exclamó para sus adentros.  
  
—Claro, hazlo —contestó Mewtwo en su intento de no levantar sospechas.  
  
«¿De verdad pensaste que no me había dado cuenta? Yo conozco todos los movimientos de mi hijo y sé que debió acudir a ti. Además, puedo ver la punta de su cola desde tu capa»  
  
Mizu ya había localizado a su objetivo, sólo faltaba seguir haciéndole creer que tenía el control de la situación.  
  
Con una sonrisa empezó a recorrer la cueva, fingiendo que estaba buscando por los lugares como debajo de la mesa o detrás de la columna donde está el monitor que Mewtwo tenía. De vez en cuando veía de reojo a su compañero, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la capa para ver el mínimo movimiento. Él había vuelto a su libro, o lo intentaba. Tal vez necesitaba entablar una conversación para empezar con su plan.  
  
—Mewtwo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.  
  
—Luego de Erik... ¿has pensado en tener más hijos? —preguntó Mizu revisando por las cajas.  
  
Mewtwo pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Más hijos? Sinceramente, él pensaba que con uno iba a ser más que suficiente. Nunca pasó por su cabeza el deseo de tener más pequeños mewtwo corriendo o volando por el monte, ¿sería capaz de criarlos a todos apropiadamente? ¿El cuerpo de Mizu aguantaría eso?  
  
—Yo... quisiera tener una niña —continuó.  
  
Él no tenía forma de saber si estaba hablando en serio o no, si leía su mente ella se daría cuenta y posiblemente se enojaría por no haberle creído. Si no lo hacía la duda se lo comería vivo.  
  
—Bueno... no lo he pensado —seguir con la conversación para tener información era más acertado—. Sinceramente, tener otro hijo es algo que debemos pensar con cuidado. No sabes cuanto me costaba mantenerte quieta y en el monte cuando estabas embarazada.  
  
Mizu no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
—Lo recuerdo, estaba emocionada y quería que todos lo supieran pero... a la vez me asustaba —respondió—. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal.  
  
Mewtwo no evitó sonreír, observando como ella le correspondía la sonrisa. Sabían que ese fue un tema delicado para los dos, en especial al ver que su principal dilema fue el de ser unos pokémon que no debieron existir en primer lugar. Tener un hijo fue una de sus decisiones más serias de sus vidas. Ella terminó yendo a su lado y se sentó con él. Mewtwo pudo sentir su mano deslizándose por sus hombros, el pokémon se estaba sintiendo temblar.  
  
—Mizu, no... no es momento para... —intentaba murmurar, pero sus manos llegaron hasta su capa.  
  
Y entonces...  
  
—¡Te encontré! —exclamó al ver que el pequeño casi en posición fetal para no ser notado.  
  
Erik simplemente vio como su madre lo tomaba entre sus brazos.  
  
—¡Rayos! Estaba ganando —respondió el pequeño.  
  
—Supe que estabas ahí todo el tiempo, tu cola sobresalía un poco de la capa de tu padre.  
  
El pokémon hizo un puchero, escuchando entonces un gruñido indicando que la hora de jugar había terminado. Ella bajó al pequeño de su regazo.  
  
—Vamos a comer —dijo ella antes de notar que Mewtwo había desviado la mirada para volver al libro—. ¿Puedes esperarme afuera? Necesito hablar con tu padre.  
  
Ella fue hasta donde estaba su pareja, éste seguía sin reaccionar. Juraba que sus oídos estaban algo sonrojados, dándole a Mizu una imagen adorable de él.  
  
—Mewtwo —murmuró ella tomando su hombro para que la mirara—. Lo de antes... sí lo estaba diciendo en serio.  
  
El parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.  
  
—Ah... no te preocupes por eso —contestó volviendo a estremecerse cuando ella tomó su mano.  
  
—Vamos, que Erik nos está esperando.  
  
Aunque antes de llegar a la salida, su compañero la jaló para acercarla y decirle algo al oído. Algo que hizo que se sobresaltara, se alterara y su rostro se tornara rojo.  
  
—¿¡A-A que viene eso tan--!?  
  
—Vamos a comer —interrumpió para evadir su pregunta—, tengo hambre y espero que tu comida este bien como siempre.  
  
Mizu por un segundo iba a seguir interrogándole, pero sabía que no era un tema de conversación frente a su hijo.  
  
Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saberlo.


End file.
